Gaty/Relationships
This page is about the relationships and interactions between Gaty and the other characters. Gaty is a voice of reason and is shown to be very critical towards the other contestants, but acts very reasonable with friends or anyone she doesn't have a problem with. 8-Ball In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", 8-Ball asks Gaty what her favorite number is and she tells him 3. She asks why he asked and seems slightly confused when 8-Ball states that he asked her for no reason and only wanted to tell her he doesn't have a favorite number. Status: Friends Basketball In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", as Basketball is explaining her plan, Gaty tells her that the ship is broken. Basketball corrects her by saying the communicator dish isn't broken. Book In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Book tells her alliance that she wants to be on another team this time. She gets Ice Cube to agree and they say that they want to be on Gaty's team, to which Gaty responds positively. As swims through molten lava, she tells her teammates that Book exploded into flames. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Gaty and Book talk about how tragic Taco's death was. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Gaty gives Book a confused look when she's dipping her nachos into the communicator dish filled with melted cheese. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Gaty intervenes between Lollipop and Book arguing, stating that they have no time to act like that right now. She then tells Book to send up Dora since she had told her she wanted to know more about her. Book enthusiastically agrees and tells Gaty it was good thinking. Later on, during the challenge, both Book and Gaty complain that Dora isn't moving, as they stand next to each other watching. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", after is safe, Gaty looks mildly annoyed about Book claiming that Taco abandoned them. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", after Book gets angry at Saw for "abandoning" the team, Gaty says that Saw has a good explanation and asks Book what's wrong with her. Book then points her finger at Gaty and Saw and scolds them for "mistreating" her and Ice Cube. Gaty looks confused about this. When Ice Cube wants to switch teams, Gaty asks Book if she can just do that. Book tells her she can't. Later, Gaty pulls Book aside to have a conversation with her after she complains about Taco not being with the rest of her team. Gaty asks Book what has been the matter with her lately, stating that Book went from one of her most clear-headed friends to an unrecognizable aggressive hothead. Book says that she and Ice Cube joined to avoid being mistreated, yet Taco abandoned them. Gaty responds by saying that she and rest of the team already realized they were being irrational about Taco. Book gets mad at Gaty about uttering Taco's name, then Gaty repeatedly says it to stun Book several times, showing Book her irrationality. She asks Book if her yelling is really protecting the team, and to remember the first words she said. She then tells Book to look into her own definition and see if it has changed. Book at first refuses, and Gaty walks away. Book calls for her to come back, but Gaty keeps walking. In "The Four is Lava", Gaty appears to be upset about Book having to be brought back after realizing she's the only one missing. After Cake at Stake, Book attempts to talk to Gaty, but Gaty says that she really doesn't feel like talking to her at the moment. Status: Bad terms Bracelety In "Today's Very Special Episode", Gaty praises Bracelety for going out strong and not caring for what others thought about her when she was eliminated. Status: Respect Coiny In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Book's statement "it's not BFDIA anymore" is overheard by Coiny, and he shouts "OH MY GOSH I KNOW THAT!" Gaty asks if he has something he wants to talk about but Coiny runs away, declining to talk further. Donut In "Questions Answered", Gaty explains to Donut that an audio-recording of Four's screech won't have any effect, since it isn't the real deal. In turn, he attempts to use it on himself and gets screeched. Dora In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", it's Gaty's idea to have Dora do the challenge since Book wanted to know more about her. She does start to regret this decision at first as Dora doesn't appear to be doing anything and watches patiently with Book as Dora charges up. In "The Four is Lava", Gaty appears to already know that Dora can communicate with Four. Flower In "Fortunate Ben", Gaty questions what Flower is doing, and says that she looks "idiotic." Status: Possibly neutral Four ]] In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Gaty asks Four what's stopping the contestants from using process of elimination during the challenge and guessing the impostor until they get it right. Four, in return, asks her what's stopping him from eliminating her, which causes Gaty to smugly tell Four that he can't eliminate her because no one voted for her. Angered, Four zaps her and tells her she can't use that method. Because of Gaty's taunts to Four in the aforementioned episode, in "The Four is Lava", Gaty fears Four is gonna eliminate her and sobs. She can even be seen quivering when Cake at Stake begins. When Four is about announce the contest, Gaty interrupts saying that everyone still alive wouldn't be able to hear him with his indoor voice. This makes Four groan angrily and shout the challenge. Gaty also gives Four an umamused expression when her team is already next to Four. Status: Possible enemies Golf Ball In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Golf Ball is seen standing on Gaty as she looks down to Earth through a telescope, as both of their teams are still trapped on the moon together. Golf Ball and Saw are distressed that Taco had died on Earth, as she was the only one down there from both teams, but Gaty tells them that she looks the same from above. Ice Cube In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Ice Cube agrees to join Gaty's team, Gaty says "Nice!" In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Gaty gasps when Ice Cube says she's going to switch teams and asks Book if she can even do that. Status: Good terms Leafy In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Leafy asks Gaty if she wanted to be her friend. Gaty was unsure, due to the fact that they knew nothing about each other. Leafy took this as an insult. Status: Neutral (on Gaty's Side) Lollipop In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Gaty breaks up Lollipop and Book's argument so they can focus on the contest. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Gaty says that Lollipop likes knowing more then everyone else as the most likely reason for why she didn't tell anyone that Saw would be gone. Pin In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", The Losers free Gaty from the jawbreaker, and she becomes magnetically attracted to Pin's point through her hinges. Saw In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Gaty is first seen sitting with Saw before Blocky takes Saw to cut the pentagon in pieces. Later on, Gaty tells Saw to join her team, to which she agrees. She then tells her and Taco that Book had burst into flames, and Saw screams at them to swim faster through the lava. In "Four Goes Too Far", she complains that Saw has been infected with the Twinkle of Contagion, but accidentally looks at Saw and contracts it too. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Gaty, Saw, and Golf Ball look down on Earth through a telescope on top of A Better Name Than That's spaceship. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Gaty is happy to have Saw finally return after being gone for so long. She also defends Saw from the accusation of Book. In the "The Four is Lava", as Saw expresses her worries about her team not being able to do Cake at Stake, Gaty nervously responds that if none of them leave the hole, none of them would be eliminated. When Saw tries to reason with her that it would be unfair to the other teams, Gaty yells that she doesn't want to be eliminated and begins sobbing, while Saw comforts her. When Saw says that Dora wouldn’t be able to communicate with Four, Gaty attempts to tell her otherwise, but is interrupted by Lollipop. Status: Friends Screenshot_2018-09-29_at_8.05.00_PM.png Screenshot_2018-09-12_at_7.29.13_PM.png Screenshot_2019-07-16_at_12.34.05_AM.png Saw_comforts_gaty.png Taco In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Taco, Gaty, and the rest of ran for their basket. When they are swimming through molten lava, Gaty tells Saw and Taco that Book exploded into flames.. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Gaty is saddened by Taco's death, stating that it was a "tragedy". When part of Gaty's team was mad at Taco, Gaty wasn't angry at her. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", when Taco is killed, Gaty looks at her corpse from the moon with a telescope saying she kinda looks the same from above. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Gaty wishes that there was someone on their team who could throw well, referring to the throwing abilities Taco exhibited in "Getting Teardrop to Talk". In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Gaty tells Taco to reveal her strategy to guess the impostor, however Taco ended up being the actual impostor, Pin. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Gaty admits to Book that the rest of the team realized that they were being irrational towards Taco "abandoning" them, implying that even Gaty was upset at Taco in episode 3. In "The Four is Lava", Gaty is happy to see Taco at Cake at Stake. She also apologizes to Taco on the team's behalf for how they treated her in episode 3. Status: Friends Teardrop While the two aren't seen interacting often, they can be seen sitting together in "What Do You Think of Roleplay?" Status: Likely friends X In "This Episode is About Basketball", Gaty appears slightly angered with X, and the fact that he was hiding from them the whole time. Category:Relationships